


Ok

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 16:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havia poucas áreas que Faith podia se gabar de ser superior a Buffy...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ok

Havia poucas áreas que Faith podia se gabar de ser superior a Buffy, e a primeira que sempre lhe ocorria era que ela podia até não ser uma expert em relacionamentos, mas pelo menos ela não namorava vampiros, ela os matava.

Mas a questão é que ir a missões com Angel e Spike era algo pra sua surpresa que acabou gostando de fazer bem mais do que havia suposto que gostaria. Se encaixava no grupo deles bem mais do que jamais seria capaz de se encaixar com os Scoobies de Sunnydale. O hotel que Angel havia conseguido recuperar não era nada mal e apesar de um pouco infantis as vezes era divertido ver os dois vampiros discutindo sobre a outra Slayer.

Faith ainda não namora vampiros, mas as vezes os escuta recitando poesias bem ruins no quarto ao lado do dela de madrugada e cantando Barry Manilow no chuveiro pela manhã.


End file.
